Sakura Blossoms
by shOotingXstArs
Summary: when the school year ends and summer begins...things begin to change...feelings are brewing and a raven hair boy try to figure out his feelings while a young pink haired girl is trying to open up his heart..can she help him [STOPPEDthe moment]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so like be nice…and sorry if the spacings and the fonts are all missed up I cant seem to fix it I tired…so yea…enjoy… "

Sakura Blossoms

Is this the end then… we just end like this? I don't want it to end though… you guys were the closest thing to family and now it's ending. When am I going to see you guys again?

_Sasuke-kun! Don't worry… we'll still see each other in the village!_

All I could answer was, whatever… when I could've told you more.

_C'mon man…next time I see you we'll fight…no holding back though 'k?_

When's next time… you were like a brother to me…

_Kid…your good…just don't get yourself in trouble. I won't be there to save your ass._

Pfft… in his dreams… but it feels good knowing someone cares… huh? What is this wet stuff coming from my eyes? For once Sasuke cried.

**It's been awhile hasn't it? **His inner self told him.

_Shut up…I'm not crying…that would make you look weak._

Pfft, you have no idea how many times Haruno-san cried for you. You don't see her being all that weak.

_She's a girl._

Naruto cried before too. And he's not afraid to admit that it's ok to cry unlike someone.

_Just go away bastard._

Whatever.

The voice from his head faded and he wiped his so-called "not-tears" from his face.

Dammit…   
Ch: 1 Sakura groaned as her alarm clock clanged its annoying clang. I swear I'll kill you one day 

She pushed her covers off and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready. Wait what was she getting ready for? She's not going anywhere. The academy ended already few months back she was the happiest girl alive being able to be with Sasuke… and there was Naruto.

_Surprisingly…I miss that loser already. Dammit, I even miss that perverted old guy Kakashi- sensai._

Tears sled down her cheek; she clutched the towel she was holding.

_Why did it end so suddenly…I might not have told Sasuke how I felt but I enjoyed his presence and that stupid Naruto…he and his sarcastic remarks…it's really over._

"Sweetie! Breakfast is ready!" Sakura's mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a sec mom!" Sakura yelled, she slowly wiped away the tears brushed her hair and went downstairs.

Sasuke wasn't out for a fight with some other boys. He needed time to think and the house was killing him anyway. He walked around and saw little kids play in the swings, a little boy fell down and scraped his knees, a girl came by his side and tried to comfort him. A flash back of something like that flashed in his mind.

_Sakura._

Another boy came by and started making a big scene about it. Another flash back occurred to him, he smirked.

_Freaking loser…Naruto._

He kept walking through the village there were the usual gawking girls who tired to get him to go out with them, but as usual he turns them down. He stopped at a garden of sakuras and leaned against one of them he brushed away his long bangs from his eyes and looked up. A petal landed on his arm, it was soft and beautiful.

_A young girl with pink hair ran with the wind making her giggle._

He smiled; he twirled the petal between his fingers and then let the wind take it. He got up and stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk down to the academy, he didn't know why but he just had to see it again. He arrived; he just stood there looking at the entrance… he was here before… with friends… there was a stirring emotion inside that he couldn't understand. From the corner of his eyes he saw another person coming he turned around and saw a girl with the hair color of Sakura blossoms. The girl looked up with her emerald eyes and gasped.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered. He didn't answer, something about her looks different the way the sun was hitting off her skin like that made her a lot more…

_Beautiful…_

"Who else would it be? I think there would only be one Sasuke Uchiha around here." He smirked even though inside he was swelling with joy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't a guy look at his old school?" he retorted kicking a rock.

"Oh…"

The conversation didn't go on much longer, it kind of died when Sakura said 'oh'.

"I have to get home…bye." With that she left Sasuke and ran back home.

_Sakura…I didn't mean to be so cold…_

What he didn't notice that rain had fallen where Sakura was.

Sasuke trudged his way home, he really don't know he's going to do with his life anymore. At school he had something to do…now that school's over there's not much to do, well at least now he can figure out what these feelings are. He closed the door behind him and sat on the floor, he put his hand over his face and brushed back his hair.

_Even though the situation looked grim a girl smiled at him and told him it's ok, he found her hand and he held it. Sakura…wait why am I thinking about her?_

He stood up and went to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch: 2

_He'll never notice me…I tried so hard…_

**That's too bad cause that Uchiha boy was HOT!**

_Is that all you can think about right now when I'm feeling so miserable?_

**Well get over it that way you can think he's hot but not like him.**

_There's much more to Sasuke-kun to him than looks._

**I'm telling you get over him.**

_Sigh_

Sakura looked up at the moon that was slowing crawling its way up to the sky and wondered if he's still doing well. They've been together as a team for three long years, watching each other's backs and protecting each other. They never let anything happen to each other especially Naruto and Sasuke protecting Sakura all the time. It was the phone that brought Sakura back to reality; she went over and picked it up.

"Hello, Haruno residence Sakura speaking."

"Sakura-chan!" Ino's loud voice came through the receiver.

Sakura smiled hearing her best friend's voice, "Hey…what's going on?" Ino didn't usually call her unless it was boy problems or some special occasion in which they would go out together.

"Hinata- chan and the others are going out for lunch tomorrow and I'm joining with Shikamaru. You wanna come?" her voice went kinda timid when she said Shikamaru. She knew I was the only girl practically in the whole village that wasn't hooked up with some guy. After she fell for Shika (as everyone calls him) she didn't even look at Sasuke anymore. They made the weirdest couples, both of them were loud mouths and they bicker a lot, but they end up kissing and make up. I mean even Naruto- san has a girl, Hinata- chan, I couldn't believe when I heard that Shino got a girl with him. It was like the village was hit by the love bug disease and everyone got effected but me.

"You guys go ahead I wouldn't want to intrude on you guys…"

"Intrude? How just because everybody's got a boyfriend doesn't mean you're going to be excluded in things. Forget about that just tell me if you change your mind ok sweetie? So how's your relationship with Uchiha- san?" Ino asked quietly, I was sensitive to this subject, but it's great to have a friend who listens you out.

"It's going fairly well we saw each other at the Konoha Academy today."

"And…?"

"We talked and then I left…"Sakura said twirling her hair absentmindedly.

"You guys talked? You have no idea how many girls would want to be in your position!" Sakura laughed, the girls talked for a few hours then hung up.

_I'll go out again tomorrow…maybe…who knows?_

_To nai e du eh da nu…_

_That song…someone sang it before…who was it…? I heard it when I was young before I go to sleep…someone sang it for me…_

Sasuke opened his eyes, it was morning and the sun was shining into his room, Sasuke went over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun blasted through the windows and hit him in the eyes; he shielded his eyes against it.

_Damn sun._

He looked at the clock and it read 12, he dressed and went out, it was like any other day he would walk around being Sasuke Uchiha and the remaining girls that hadn't been bit by the love bug (which was most of the girls in Konoha) were falling left and right of Sasuke.

_Foolish girls._

They'll never get it, all he wanted was some one who would appreciate the real him instead of his looks, it was always about the looks. There was a time that even Sakura liked him for only his looks. They were all the same in the end. But…things changed, Sasuke had known Sakura for a long time now, how long was it? Months? Years? It's been so long he lost count. They shared so many memories together, he was just too afraid to show it. He was afraid that if _he _found out he would take them away from him just like he took away his parents. He scoffed at it; he was at it again, being mad at himself for not being able to kill his brother Itachi. He came to the same patch of Sakura trees from yesterday and sat down on the grass. The wind was silent today so everything was still; he leaned against the big tree and closed his eyes.

Sakura had taken herself for a walk. I mean no one deserves to be in when you could be out on a day like this. The sun was shining and the wind wasn't too hard, it was perfect. She had decided not to join the others. Sakura liked to take herself to her favorite spot in Konoha when she needed to just enjoy her surroundings. It was a patch of Sakura trees with a clear spring pound that glistens like crystals dancing when the sun hits at the right angle. She made her way to the entrance that nobody really knew and went through; to her surprise she wasn't the only one there, a boy with jet black hair and long bangs was sleeping noiselessly under one of the trees, she went over and patted his head, he didn't wake. She couldn't help but a fit of giggles came and then she burst out laughing, which inclusively woke Sasuke up. He rubbed his eyes then glared at her with his ebony eyes.

"Sorry, it was just really funny, I haven't seen you this peaceful since… well a long time." Sakura giggled wiping tears from her eyes. He flustered then turned his head the other way making sure that she didn't see his face turn red.

"Awww…is our Sasuke- kun blushing?" Sakura teased, "How cute!" She sat down across from him and her laughter slowed down to a mere chuckle.

"So what are you doing here in my space?" Sakura asked looking at the petals that landed on the grass. Sasuke looked at her with amusement.

_Her space?_

"You know why I love this place so much?" Sakura said softly not exactly wanting an answer, "It's a place in which I can be one with nature, a place where I'm able to understand myself a little better. I guess that's why I'm more in control than you and Naruto-san." She looked down at her hands as if it was contaminated, "But that's the only thing that I can do right, I can't protect guys like you guys protect me. Even people like Lee took the dangers that came my way, while me I watched from the back safely from harm while you guys did everything in your power to make sure that I was ok." A tear slid down her face then a second, "I wanted to be like you guys, you guys were all my teachers teaching me all the things I had to do to become what I am later on. When Rin and Zaku came and attacked us, I felt hopeless, that's when I realized this…" Without much thought Sasuke reached out and touched her face, he wiped away her tears.

"Thanks." He said his voice was quiet so that only she heard him. Sakura smiled softly.

_I never thought I would be able to hear such a sincere thanks from you…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch: 3

"Sakura- chan!" Ino yelled, waving her hands at her best friend. Sakura just came out of the patch of Sakura trees.

"Hey Ino-chan, what's going on?" she asked Shikamaru was with her.

"We brought you lunch cause you missed out on such an awesome day I thought you should at least try this awesome food we got from the café we ate at. Isn't that right Shika?" Ino gave him a death glare.

"Chh, I thought it would be a hassle walking all the way here, this old cat dragged me here instead." Shikamaru retorted bitterly folding his arms.

"Did you just call me an old cat? I'm not that old looking you old booger!"

"Whoa! You did not just call me a booger, I look ten times better than a booger you old fart!"

"Then I guess you have to check the mirror, oh wait I forgot you can't cause every time you do the mirror breaks!" Ino screamed, getting quite steamed. At this point Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and apologized, Ino kissed him on the nose and then that's when all the mushy stuff (in which I'm not going to type out) comes out.

"Eww you guys go get a room or something!" Sakura spilled out, "Please I have to eat you know!" Ino and Shikamaru looked at her then Ino laughed and handed her the food.

"Well hope you enjoy this long summer," Ino smiled giving her best friend a hug.

"You too," Sakura answered returning the hug. Then the two left, it was quite cute hand in hand with Ino leaning against him.

_I might not find anyone to love me…but out there, there will be…_

She took the food and walked home, she didn't know why but she felt really great today like somebody just made her day. She didn't know what but in the future she'd understand the feelings that are slowly beginning to emerge.

Sasuke looked at the sky it was such a perfect blue without clouds and just the yellow shining sun. Then someone interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hey Uchiha- san!" someone yelled, he looked up at a nearby tree and saw the platinum blonde girl with her big fan. He only acknowledged her with a glance.

"Hey c'mon I was talking to you!" She yelled jumping down next to him.

"En." He replied.

"Is that all you have to say after I came all this way to see Konoha?" Temari asked.

"How's Garaa?" he asked using that monotone of his.

Temari huffed, "Always asking about my brother, he's still recovering from the things the Akatsuki did to him, but aside form that he's doing well. It's thanks to you guys though…" Sasuke looked at her questioningly, " Garaa never really wants anybody near him he always thought he was alone. He thought the only purpose he lived was to love himself and annihilate anyone standing in his way. But after he came here, he… he finally began to understand that to live on and not be lonely anymore, he had to make connections with others. Now he's allowing people to know him a little better and people are beginning to understand that Garra's not a bad guy but just wants somebody to love him aside from the fact that he has a demon sealed inside of him.

**Sounds a lot like two people I know.**

_You again?_

**Yes it is I…again.**

_Why don't you go bother someone else for a change?_

**How can I? I live in you, you moron.**

_You know you should just shut the hell up._

**Gosh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.**

"Hello? Earth to Uchiha- san!" Temari snapped her fingers.

"Huh? Oh… that's good… tell him next time I see him I'll beat him for sure." Sasuke said casually and walked away.

"Weird guy…" Temari murmured scratching her head.

Sakura threw herself on her bed, she was exhausted somehow but the day went great even though she missed out the lunch with Ino and the others she spent time with Sasuke alone and she was able to share her special place with him. Next time she meets him she's going to share a bit more of her place with him.

_Next time I'm going to show him the beauty and magic of that place!_

She smiled to herself, quite enjoying that fuzzy feeling she's getting inside. This isn't as lonely as I thought it would be, but I haven't seen Naruto- san much…maybe I'll see him around the village or at least at one of the ramen stations. It was typical Naruto to eat ramen almost everyday of his weird life. Now he's got Hinata- chan who can make him lunch and they'll be happy together…

_That's good he deserves such a wonderful person in his life…someone that won't shun him just because he's different…_

Sakura sighed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch: 4

"N…Naruto- san…w…wake u…up" Hinata called trying to get Naruto to wake up from his deep slumber form yesterday's party at Neji's house. It was more like a drinking contest kinda of thing, even though they were underage the guys were being irresponsible and started drinking, except for Neji and Lee.

"No…five more minutes Iruka- sensai…" Naruto mumbled, Hinata giggled a little. Hinata shook him a little, Naruto's eyes slowly opened and then bang he fell to the floor.

"Oh damn… my head…it hurts like shit man…what happened last night?" Naruto asked clutching his head cause it was hurting beyond anything he felt before in his life.

"Naruto- san!" Hinata screamed and ran over to see if he was ok, "Y…You a…and…the…o…others…w…were…drinking.. a.. And…Neji-san.. Y…you…guys.. W…were…g.. Going…to…h.. Have.. b.. B.bad.. Hangovers I…if…Y..Y.. you…didn't…s…stop." Hinata's face was going red.

"I bet you we didn't listen did we?" Naruto said smiling weakly at her, Hinata smiled.

"I'll.. g.. Go make…s…some soup…f.. For…Naruto-san." She helped Naruto up and into bed and she left for the kitchen humming to herself.

_She is so cute!_

Yes, there he goes daydreaming again.

Just like that Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto were left with their major headaches while they had their girlfriends tending after them. Now the people who were smart and didn't play along with their stupid games were outside enjoying the fresh air. There some far away house, well not that far you could hear yelling and screaming from a girl at a boy who was having a bad day. You can hear clear across the village if you listened carefully.

"Well if you were smart enough you wouldn't go drinking all those shit last night and we wouldn't be stuck here!" Ino yelled.

"Make it go away…can you please stop yelling Ino pig." Shikamaru complained throwing a pillow over his head.

"Now you're calling me a pig after all I have done for you!" Ino yelled louder. Shikamaru groaned his stomach made a weird noise and then it was hurl city he went right into the trashcan. Ino sighed went over and patted his back and put him back into bed, she rinsed out the towel and wiped away the sweat.

_Just get better then we can make up like we usually do…please…_

Sakura yawned as she walked from her house, she was planning to see Naruto and see if he was doing ok. She wasn't actually looking at the road when she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry…" Sakura apologized boxing her head.

"No need, it was my fault, I was looking at something didn't see you." The voice replied.

_That voice…_

She looked up and was met back with a grinning face and a girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Temari- chan!" Sakura was so surprised that she actually fell to the floor.

"Hey Sakura- chan," Temari laughed lending a hand, Sakura got up and brushed herself off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to Konoha to you know people to see tings to do." She replied without much thinking.

"Ch like I'll buy that crap." Sakura said coldly looking at her. She remembered how much trouble they got the Konoha village into a year back and so many people injured.

"Look I know you might still be angry about that situation a year back, I came here to apologize." Temari said quietly as she bowed, " For all the trouble we caused to your village. And to you, Uchiha- san and Naruto- san." Sakura was quite taken back.

"Apology accepted…but I don't know about the village forgiving you guys yet."

Temari looked at her, "I know it might take some time but we'll fix what we damaged"

They started walking towards Naruto's house together.

"So…is that the only reason why you're here?" Sakura asked.

"Well yea…I'm outta here in a few days, I have to get back tending my brother." She chuckled to herself.

"Oh, must be hard on him…but seems like things are working out for him and the sand village." Sakura stated; Temari nodded.

"I also want to thank Naruto- san for that, he taught him that he's not alone in the world and that life isn't just about killing. He taught him to love others and love himself for who he is and still be happy. Naruto- san is really an angel even though he might not look like it." Temari commented. Sakura had to agree, if it was anyone who'd understand what it feels like to be alone and be shunned it was Naruto. They reached Naruto's house in a moment's time.

"Whose house is this?" Temari asked looking at it.

"It belongs to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto." Answered Sakura.

"Tell him I said thanks k?" Temari asked, "I have things to do catch you later!" Temari ran down the road and turned a corner and disappeared. Sakura laughed a little and knocked on the door. It was Hinata that answered the door.

"Hinata- chan? What are you doing here? Did Naruto do something stupid?" Hinata shook her head.

"N…Naruto- san and the…o…others w…were…d…drinking…and…"

"HE WHAT? THAT NARUTO DRANK?" Sakura yelled, she ran upstairs and there he was by the trashcan, Hinata ran over and patted his back.

"Serves him right to have such a major hangover." Sakura scolded him.

" Hey Sakura…" Naruto waved.

"I came here to see you and this is the condition that your in? I'm so grateful that I came today…gosh." Sakura said, " I'll come see you when you're better." Once she was outside she bought some grocery and was on her way home when she saw a raven- haired boy standing outside her house and looking at it, he noticed her and turned around. She was quite shocked at who he is that she dropped her grocery when she saw him.


End file.
